Boy Troubles
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Tsukushi Makino is a 17 year old who is a teacher with a class of troublesome boys. One of them, Tsukasa Domyoji, is very arrogant and is always the magnet of trouble. Will Tsukushi be able to straighten him out without falling in love with him. Will th DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1 First Kiss

**Boy Troubles Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: The story and characters belong to the author. I only own the plot.

Summary: Tsukushi Makino is a 17 year old who is a teacher with a class of troublesome boys. One of them, Tsukasa Domyoji, is very arrogant and is always the magnet of trouble. Will Tsukushi be able to straighten him out without falling in love with him. Will the other three boys behave as well?

(Tsukushi was able to get into the school quick because of her incredible studying skills and etc.)

Tsukasa- 19

Rui-18

Soujiro-18

Akira-18

Tsukushi feels a sense of being forsaken as the principal introduces Tsukushi in front of the class of troublesome boys; then he leaves. Tsukushi puts on a shy smile then decides to start class.

"Whoa look at her! There's actually a girl teaching! I'm in heaven!" Soujiro says while whistling. "Soujiro, I would have to ask you to silence yourself." Tsukushi says sternly. "Ooh scary." Tsukasa taunts her while nearly flinging a rubber band at her face.

Tsukushi furiously walks over to Tsukasa and says, "Detention, after school!". Tsukasa puts on a smirk, then laughs towards Akira, Soujiro, and Rui. "Guys how much do you bet that I can kiss her by the end of the day?" he whispers towards them.

Tsukushi inwardly sighs when the day finally ends. Tsukushi spots Tsukasa trying to sneak out with the other guys, but stops him just in time before he is able to leave.

"Not so fast! You still have detention." Tsukushi says with a solemn look on her face. Tsukasa sighs and sits down lazily in his seat. "How much can I pay you to get out of here?" Tsukasa bribes while smirking. "I don't want your money! Don't make me double your time!" She threatens. Tsukasa smirks even wider than before.

"Hey teacher?" he asks with a devious smile still on his face. "What is it." She asks with irritation on her face. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asks while sticking his tongue out. "No, that's none of your business young man!" Tsukushi says while she scoffs.

Tsukasa gets up out of his seat causing Tsukushi to inch away from the troublesome boy. "Go back to your sea-" she's interrupted by Tsukasa placidly placing his finger over her lips then leaning over and kissing her.

Tsukushi stands there shocked and at a loss of words while Tsukasa waves and leaves. Tsukushi doesn't object but just stands there at a loss of words.

Tsukushi POV:

"My first kiss! How DARE he!" She exclaims with anger.

The next day at school, I fear of what he'll do today.

"Good Morning class. Today we'll be going over the rules and guidelines in this room; seeing as some of you can't control your behavior. I thought they would have taught you this in elementary school, but maybe they didn't. Anyway, rule number one. No speaking unless you're given permission to do so. Rule number two, what I say goes. I am the teacher, and you are my students. Rule number three, You must be give permission to get out of your seat. Rule number four, call me Ms. Makino. Teacher is what elementary school students call their teachers. Rule number five we use inside voices in this class. Rule number six, nothing goes airborne that means rubber bands, airplanes, and several other things as well. Rule number seven, keep all hands and objects to yourselves. Rule number eight, failure to comply to these rules will give you consequences." I say firmly.

Everyone's mouth is wide open.

Except for Rui however who actually is a good student. This whole time, he's just been reading.

Tsukasa's hand goes straight up into the air as he raises it politely.

I raise my eyebrow and accept what he wants. "What is it Tsukasa?" I ask firmly. "How old are you?" he asks like the monkey he is. "That's none of your business. That's a rude question to ask a woman. But if it's really that important, I am 17." I say while looking down at the floor.

"Whoa! So we're older than you!" They taunt me. "Silence. It is privileges that give you more authority. I got bumped up out of college because of my high academic level, and high knowledge of teaching." I say proudly. "So that means we don't have to follow what you say." they get the nerve to say. "N-" the bell rings interrupting my thoughts they stand up before I can finish the next rule. Rui however is placidly waiting to be dismissed. I walk over to his desk and smile.

"You however, might get some more privileges than others. Thank you for waiting for me. I was going to tell the rule that the bell is not the teachers signal to go. Thank You very much Rui. You may go." I say while smiling. He returns the smile and waves.

Tsukasa always has been the lead bad guy of the group from the beginning hasn't he? Soujiro and Akira being the second to last bad guys. Rui being the good boy. ^^ thanks for reading this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Question

**Boy Troubles Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story, nor do I own the characters. They all belong to the author. This as well as YouTube. I only own the plot. **

The next day at school:

Tsukushi strides into the class while the troublesome boys stare at the boards on the walls.

"Okay so in case you forgot some of the rules, I put them up so you won't use the 'I forgot' excuse. Those of you who behave properly, will be rewarded. Whether it be from being able to leave early, to your pick. Rui Hanazawa waited for me to finish yesterday. You all didn't know that I forgot the most popular rule in the book. I dismiss the class, not the bell! Rui waited, so I told him he'll be able to have privileges that others may not. So Rui, what reward do you want?" Tsukushi says with a smile. "Um can I ask you a personal question?" he says calmly. "Sure." Tsukushi says while smiling.

Rui gestures for her to come over to where he's at. He whispers the question in her ear and she turns red and whispers the answer. A smirk goes across Rui's face. The others just stare at the both of them with curiosity. They all keep trying to ask him what he asked her, but he keeps shaking his head saying he won't answer.

The next ridiculous thing Tsukasa does is raise his hand and say, "What did Rui ask you?". "That's none of your business. When you get your reward, you can waste your reward on a question like that. In the meantime, I want you guys to sit quietly for the rest of the day. We are going to practice, seeing as you guys are so nosy and wanting to know what the question was." they all groaned in boredom.

**After School:**

Turns out that Tsukasa wouldn't stop bothering Tsukushi with Questions as to why she won't tell him what Rui said. Tsukushi naturally got tired of his questions, and gave him detention. This is what happened, and here's the rest ^^:

"Ms. Makino, why can't I just go home!" Tsukasa groans and complains leaving Tsukushi in an ever so good mood. (sarcasm) "Because your interrogations were getting on my last nerves!" she says while giving him a look that says 'shut up or else'. "Why should I have to listen to you. You're only 17 right? I am 19. I am the eldest in the class. So why? What did he ask you?" Tsukasa says while getting so close to Tsukushi, that she was against the wall. "Fine if you must know, he asked me if I am a virgin okay? Happy?" she says while sighing and wanting him to return to his spot. "And your answer?" he asks her a grin. "Yes. Of course I am a virgin. I am only seventeen." she answers while blushing furiously. "Do you want us to change that?" he says while smirking deviously. "Get away now." She warns him. He moves away while laughing like a maniac.

"Ugh you guys are driving me insane. Seriously. It's no wonder your other teacher left. He was a guy too. At least Rui is a little bit better than you guys. I can't believe I am telling you guys all of this. Is that a camera!" Tsukushi asks while getting flustered. "Yup and I recorded what you said, I should post this all over YouTube. The whole class is going to love when they see this! Bye!" he says while running off.

_Great Tsukushi. Great. Why'd I have to go and tell them that? He was annoying me so much I just wanted him to shut up! I could have lied though. I wish I would have. _

_The end of this chapter for now. Review please and thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3 His own Tutor

The Next Day at School:

Tsukushi sings a short song she made up, until class starts and she groans with embarrassment. A huge blush sweeps across her face as she briefly remembers what happened yesterday.

"Hey Ms. Makino! I've already shown them the video!" Tsukasa says with a flirtatious smirk on his face. All of them begin to whistle. "Shut up, All of You! Or else you'll all be spending detention with me!" she warns them.

"Now! We will be doing a pop quiz on expressions-idioms-phrases. Those of you who pass this one, will have a choice of reading, drawing, or a silent activity while I teach the kids who didn't pass. Try your hardest." Tsukushi says while passing the quizzes out.

After Class:

"Tsukasa, may I see you over here for a second?" Tsukushi asks. He obediently walks over with a smirk still placidly is on his face. "You got ten percent out of one hundred, so that's really mm let's just say bad. I've decided that since you're the only one with the bad score, that we're going to skip the lesson, and you'll be tutored at my house. This weekend starting on Saturday 12 Pm, and Sunday same time." Tsukushi says sternly. A smug look sweeps across Tsukasa's face as he waves his hand and leaves.

Tsukasa strides inside his house to meet his friends. They discuss their news with immature laughter and schemes in store.

Short chapter I know.


End file.
